VF-2SS Valkyrie II
Background (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The VF-2SS Valkyrie II is the main variable fighter of the UN Spacy in AD 2092. Development began in the 2060s and the VF-2SS first rollout was in 2082. The VF-2SS first deployment in combat was against a major Zentradi invasion in 2082. Born out of the VF-2 programs, the VF-2SS is a space-optimized craft using a rail gun as opposed to the older gatling gun pods. Like previous generation variable fighters, the VF-2SS can transform into Fighter, GERWALK and Battroid configurations for use in varied combat conditions. For combat the VF-2SS is armed with only a pair of beam cannons in the dorsal fuselage which becomes the head turret in Battroid mode. However, the VF-2SS Valkyrie II is rarely deployed without the Super Armor Pack (SAP) system equipped. The VF-2SS accommodates a single pilot held securely in the seat by restraint pads that fit into the shoulders of the flight suit rather than using the old lap belts of the VF-1. The cockpit controls utilize HOTAS and the control panels utilize touch screens in lieu of buttons or switches. The throttle and stick are mounted as part of articulated arms attached to the pilot's forearms. The cockpit is spacious and even includes a large cargo compartment behind the main seat, large enough to fit an adult. During the events of the Mardook Invasion, SNN reporter Hibiki Kanzaki was able to sit inside this compartment aboard the VF-2SS fighter of Sylvie Gena. The VF-2SS was aggressively adopted by the UN Spacy and was found deployed in all space bases and carrier ships of the fleet. Though prolific in the UN Spacy, the VF-2SS was rarely found on Earth where the VF-2JA Icarus was the variable fighter used for planet side aerospace defense. During the Mardook Invasion of the Sol System in 2092, the VF-2SS was the primary combat variable fighter of the UN Spacy forces and distinguished itself as a capable war machine even against the vastly superior numbers of the Mardook forces. NOTE: All the official models and most of the non-animated colored art shows the VF-2SS with a distinctly white hull. Due to the animation techniques used to depict the VF-2SS variable fighters of Macross II most scenes have a distinct blue colored hue. As a result, some fans have commented that the VF-2SS should be a slight grey/blue. The Macross Mecha Manual has chosen to present the Valkyrie II as white. Model Type - VF-2SS Class - Variable Combat Fighter (Space optimized) Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 630 Arms - 210 Hands - 90 Legs - 290 Feet - 165 Wings - 250 Secondary Engines - 100 Head - 175 Gunpod - 150 Note - The head can only be hit with a called shot and is -3 to strike Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds. (2d6md) Speed Running - 112kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 400kph at all altitudes, Mach 18 inspace Flying Gerwalk - Mach 1 at all altitudes, Mach 18 in space Flying Fighter - Mach 1.8 at sea level, Mach 3.2 at 10km, Mach 5.5+ at 30km, Mach 18 in space Range - unlimited in Atmospehere, 4000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 14.0m, Gerwalk - 7.3m, Fighter - 5.2m Length - Battroid - 4.9m, Gerwalk - 9.1m, Fighter - 13.5m Width - Battroid - 5.8m, Gerwalk - 7.9m, Fighter - 12.2m Weight - 14 tons empty, 19.1 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear. Can fit apassenger if necessary. Power System - 2 x Takachihoff thermonuclear turbine reaction engines. 2 x Takachihoff secondary thermonuclear turbine reaction engines. Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Head lasers (2, useable in all modes) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst. This is per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Heavy Rail Gun Pod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2700m Damage - 2d4x10 per round, 5d6x10+20 per short burst (20 rounds), 9d6x10+20 per medium burst (30 rounds), 2d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 3d4x100 per full melee bursts (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 500 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 Half dodge bonuses when operating in atmosphere +20% piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sd Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to teh main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 425km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 300ft (90m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Suite - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 2400km or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 425km and can target up to 36 targets at once. +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 300 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 10x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 3000ft (900m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilot Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding as well as Full Environmentally Sealed Circulatory and Oxygen System Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers - Each has 18 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose thier lock and fly off. Smoke Dispenser - 24 charges that each create a 25m (90ft) wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks againstthe unit by 20% References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Fantasy and Animation HQ Macross II The RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide